This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like Motherfucker
by baekfrappe
Summary: [songfic!] Musim panas tahun ini adalah yang terbaik bagiku karena Joonmyeon, salah satu temanku, merayakan pertunangannya dengan pesta besar-besaran. Membayangkan berliter-liter alkohol yang akan memasuki tenggorokanku membuatku bersemangat, meski aku harus mengabaikan sesuatu yang mengusikku. Mantan pacarku, Byun Baekhyun, juga ada di sana. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}


Tatapanku terpaku pada cermin besar di hadapanku.

Baju semi-formal berupa kemeja berwarna putih dengan pelengkap jas hitam membalut tubuhku. Sementara kakiku dibalut dengan jeans berwarna hitam pula. Rambut merah menyalaku tertata dengan poni ke atas dan mempertontonkan jidatku.

Bibirku otomatis menyunggingkan senyum nakal.

Baiklah, Park Chanyeol kini sudah siap berangkat ke pesta.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like Motherf*cker**_

 **Cast :  
** Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :  
** Romance

 **Rated :  
** T+?

 **Summary :  
** [SongFic/SliceOfLife] Musim panas tahun ini adalah yang terbaik bagiku karena Joonmyeon, salah satu temanku, merayakan pertunangannya dengan pesta besar-besaran. Membayangkan berliter-liter alkohol yang akan memasuki tenggorokanku membuatku bersemangat, meski aku harus mengabaikan sesuatu yang mengusikku. Mantan pacarku, Byun Baekhyun, juga ada di sana. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

 ***BGM :  
** This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like Motherf*cker – Maroon 5  
Gorilla – Bruno Mars

 **{note!** Chanyeol's POV **}**

* * *

.

.

.

Semilir angin sepai-sepoi berhembus di kulitku ketika aku sampai di tempat pesta. Laut biru terpampang luas di sepenjuru pandangan, membuat siapapun yang memandangnya merasa damai, termasuk diriku. Well, selera Joonmyeon tidak buruk juga untuk memilih pantai sebagai _spot_ pesta mewahnya.

"Chanyeol!"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Sesosok laki-laki jangkung tengah menghampiriku, dan aku harus menyipitkan mata untuk melihat wajahnya karena cahaya matahari sore di belakang sosok itu sedikit membutakan pandanganku.

Aku mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis ketika akhirnya berhasil melihat wajahnya. "Hey, Jongin!"

Jongin nampak tersenyum lebar, dan dia langsung memberiku sebuah rangkulan ketika langkahnya terhenti di sampingku. Kami berdua langsung beranjak menuju kerumunan pesta di depan.

"Kau punya nyali juga untuk datang kesini." Jongin berujar, yang membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Alisku terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa aku harus takut?"

Yang kudapatkan justru tawa besar Jongin. Aku mendengus ketika dia berujar santai. "Yeah, siapa tahu kau takut menemui mantan cantikmu itu. Dia diundang kemari juga, kan?"

"Oh ayolah," aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menghela nafas malas, dan aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh menerpa hatiku saat Jongin berkata _cantik_ , "dia hanya mantan."

Siluet Joonmyeon terlihat dari sudut mataku, nampak berdiri di dekat sebuah meja bersama Yixing—tunangannya—yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sementara kami berjalan menuju mereka, Jongin masih tertawa di sampingku. "Ya, hanya mantan, tapi kau masih menyukainya."

"Diamlah," aku menggerutu demi membungkam mulut Jongin yang membuatnya menahan tawanya mati-matian, dan aku tidak peduli. Pembahasan tentang mantan ini membuatku muak karena aku benci untuk menjadi munafik dan ya, Jongin benar bahwasannya aku masih menyukai mantanku itu.

Apa aku terdengar menjijikkan? Okay, maaf.

Aku langsung memasang senyum formal saat aku beserta Jongin telah berada di hadapan Joomyeon dan Yixing. "Joonmyeon! Selamat atas pertunanganmu."

Tanganku terulur untuk menyalaminya yang disambut baik dengan Joonmyeon. "Terima kasih, bung."

Jongin ikut menyalami Joonmyeon setelahku. Sesaat kami mengobrol seputar pertunangan Joonmyeon yang sedikit membuatku bosan, dan di detik-detik terakhir, Joonmyeon akhirnya berujar. "Kalau begitu, silakan nikmati hidangannya, _guys._ "

" _Thanks_ ," aku menjawab dan langsung menyeret Jongin dari sana. Tujuanku jelas saja menuju pada meja bundar berukuran paling lebar daripada meja-meja lainnya, dengan berbagai macam gelas berisi alkohol sebagai jamuan.

Oh, melihat cairan-cairan itu membuat _mood_ -ku mendadak meningkat drastis.

Sesampainya di meja itu, aku langsung menyambar segelas _liquor_ dan menelan cairan tersebut hingga tersisa setengah. Jongin hanya menyambar segelas bir dan ikut menenggaknya di sampingku. Aku menenggelamkan diri pada rasa pahit yang menyegarkan tenggorokanku, sehingga mengabaikan Jongin yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkanku. Dari sudut mataku aku dapat melihat Jongin yang menghampiri Kyungsoo—pacarnya—dan aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Jujur saja aku hanya ingin sendirian.

Semenjak dua bulan lalu ketika hubunganku bersama Baekhyun kandas, aku jadi lebih banyak menenggak alkohol. Aku memang penggemar berat minuman keras, tapi jumlah konsumsiku terhadap alkohol kini meningkat drastis. Padahal dulu aku sudah berhasil menekan rasa kecanduanku pada alkohol karena Baekhyun.

Menghilangnya Baekhyun dari kehidupanku sama saja dengan hilangnya ketahanan diriku untuk tidak minum banyak alkohol. Dan tentu saja setelahnya aku lebih banyak untuk merusak pencernaanku dengan minuman keras.

Hilang yang kumaksud adalah, _benar-benar menghilang_. Bukan hanya hilang dari sisiku, namun juga dari pandanganku. Baekhyun seolah tinggal di Pluto yang dimana aku tidak pernah bisa melihatnya. Bahkan setelah aku sudah seperti orang gila mencari Baekhyun kesana-kemari, membuka _social media_ Baekhyun dalam kurun waktu seperti minum obat—tiga kali sehari, tetap saja bocah mungil itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun. Baekhyun tidak pernah meng- _update_ apa-apa.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, kini mataku menangkap siluetnya dari tempatku berdiri. Dia tengah berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatku berada, bersama dengan temannya Luhan dan Minseok yang sama cantiknya seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun nampak berbincang dengan mereka, sesekali tersenyum lebar dan begitu saja aku tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

Bahkan meski aku tahu senyumannya dipaksakan, Baekhyun tetaplah begitu cantik. Matanya berbinar indah meski tidak ikut tersenyum saat bibirnya melakukannya. Cahaya matahari yang menerpa kulit wajahnya membuatnya beribu kali bersinar. Dia masih saja membuatku terpesona bahkan setelah dua bulan berselang semenjak kami berpisah.

Rasanya begitu memuakkan.

Aku masih bertahan dalam posisiku—bersandar pada meja di belakangku dan terpaku pada Baekhyun—hingga tiga puluh menit ke depan. Langit mulai menggelap, dan kemudian beberapa orang bersorak-sorak menunjuk langit di belakangku. Aku tahu ini saatnyamatahari tenggelam.

Semua orang langsung berbalik untuk melihat lautan menelan sinar matahari, dan mungkin aku hanyalah satu-satunya orang konyol yang tidak membalikkan badan untuk sekedar memperhatikan indahnya lukisan Tuhan di belakangku.

Maksudku, untuk apa memperhatikan _sunset_ ketika Byun Baekhyun bahkan seribu kali lebih memukau daripada itu?

Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari sekian puluh orang yang menikmati matahari tenggelam. Matanya yang terpaku pada pergerakan matahari itu berkilau dengan indah. Surai rambutnya yang berwarna hitam itu sesekali berkibar ketika angin berhembus ke arahnya, dan sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

Sialan, kau begitu mempesona.

Potret dirinya yang seperti itu terekam dengan baik di otakku. Melihatnya yang begitu cantik membuat rasa asing yang biasa disebut orang _cinta_ itu bergejolak di dalam diriku dan membuatku mual. Aku menyukai rasanya, sekaligus membencinya.

Beberapa menit setelah _sunset_ selesai, kini sebuah lagu mendayu di telingaku dan beberapa orang yang berkumpul di satu sisi kosong dari pantai membuatku sadar, bahwa ini sudah saatnya pesta dansa. Lampu-lampu berkelip yang disiapkan mulai dinyalakan, menggantikan kerja matahari untuk menerangi pantai.

Sementara orang-orang berbondong-bondong untuk berdansa, aku memilih untuk diam di tempat. Dari tempatku, aku bisa melihat Luhan dan Minseok beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun, menuju ke _dance spot_ , namun Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Dapat kulihat segala keceriaan yang menjadi tameng Baekhyun sedari tadi itu, kini meluntur dengan perlahan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya berpura-pura seperti itu, tapi aku tidak sempat berpikir lebih lanjut karena tiba-tiba aku mendapati Baekhyun yang menyambar segelas _champagne_ dari nampan seorang pelayan.

Aku nyaris berlari untuk menghentikan Baekhyun yang menenggak _champagne_ itu, sampai aku sadar bahwa status kami sudah menjadi penghalang. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengernyitkan dahi sementara Baekhyun telah menenggak minumannya hingga tetes terakhir.

Oh, Tuhan, siapapun yang akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun setelah ini, pastilah orang yang tertimpa sial.

Menjadi pacarnya sejak _SHS_ , tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana lemahnya dia terhadap alkohol. Kupikir Baekhyun sedang mencari mati dengan memilih _champagne_ sebagai minumannya.

Dapat kulihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, dan tatapannya menjadi sayu. Aku juga dapat melihat matanya yang tak fokus dan tubuhnya yang sedikit terhuyung, lalu dalam sekali gerakan, tatapan kami bertemu.

Sejenak aku merasa tegang, namun kemudian aku dapat kembali merilekskan diriku. Beberapa meter di sebrang sana, Baekhyun tengah membulatkan mata sipitnya dan bibir mungilnya membulat lucu. Melakukannya dengan wajah yang memerah mabuk membuat Baekhyun nampak begitu lucu juga manis, membuatku tak lagi dapat menahan diri untuk menyeringai ke arahnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu, dan setelahnya dia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. Aku terkekeh menyadari bahwa dia nampaknya menganggap keberadaanku di sini sebagai halusinasinya, dan dapat kulihat dia menuju ke _dance spot_.

Di _dance spot_ , orang-orang sedang bergoyang-goyang seperti orang gila sementara lagu _Middle_ dari DJ Snake _featuring_ Bipolar Sunshine disetel dengan volume keras. Baekhyun yang mungil dengan mudah tenggelam dalam lautan _dance spot_ yang ramai.

Sedari tadi banyak perempuan berbaju minim yang menggodaku untuk berdansa di _dance spot_ , dan jelas kutolak mentah-mentah. Namun hanya dengan Baekhyun yang berada di sana, berhasil membuatku meninggalkan zona nyamanku dan mengikutinya ke sana.

Aku hanya berdiri di sisi pinggir _dance spot_ dengan segelas _liquor_ keenamku. Tanganku memutar-mutar gagang gelas, sesekali menyesap isinya, dan kakiku menghentak-hentak pelan mengikuti irama. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku dapat melihat Baekhyun dengan mudah. Tubuh sintalnya bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu, memanjakan siapapun yang melihat tubuhnya. Beberapa laki-laki iseng untuk menyentuh pantatnya atau beberapa daerah yang lain, namun untungnya aku masih sedikit waras untuk tidak mengacaukan pesta karena amukanku.

"Sialan," aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk berdesis, "kenapa dia bergerak menjijikkan seperti itu?"

Mulutku berkata menjijikkan, tapi aku tahu persis bagaimana otak dan tubuhku menghianatinya. Baekhyun yang mabuk dengan musik bergenre _dance_ adalah hubungan yang kusuka sekaligus kubenci. Dia selalu bergoyang tak terkendali saat mabuk dan itu begitu menggairahkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa kesakitan hanya karena bergairah.

Biasanya aku bisa langsung menyerangnya kapanpun yang kumau, tapi kini, status mantan benar-benar mengekangku. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan untuk menahan diriku agar tetap diam di tempat dan tidak melangkah ke arahnya. Tuhan, aku begitu ingin menyentuh tubuh seksinya dan mencium bibir _kissable_ -nya.

Aku begitu merindukannya.

Panas yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhku membuatku frustasi dan aku membanting gelasku yang masih terisi setengah cairan _liquor_ pada meja terdekat. Aku menggeram ketika _liquor_ itu bisa-bisanya tumpah mengotori lengan bawah jasku.

" _Fuck!_ "

Dibawah pengaruh alkohol selalu membuat emosiku naik-turun.

Setengah waras, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa mengamuk di tengah-tengah lautan manusia seperti ini sehingga aku segera beranjak menuju villa pribadi Joonmyeon yang tak jauh dari sini. Villa itu memang difungsikan sebagai tempat menginap bagi tamu-tamu Joonmyeon saat ini, mengingat sebagian besar tamu di pesta ini telah berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kerumunan _dance spot,_ aku sempat melirik kesana untuk terakhir kalinya, namun siluet Baekhyun sudah tak nampak di sana. Aku ingin berpikir kemana kira-kira Baekhyun pergi, tapi pusing langsung mendera kepalaku. Sepertinya pengaruh alkohol itu sudah setengah bekerja pada tubuhku.

Tanpa kusadari, aku telah sampai di pintu bagian belakang villa. Aku langsung bergegas masuk, otakku memerintahkan untuk segera mencari tempat bernama toilet. Setelah beberapa kali melalui tikungan, papan bertuliskan toilet itu terlihat dari sudut mataku, namun sesuatu lebih dulu menarik perhatianku.

Tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi, Byun Baekhyun tengah jatuh berlutut.

Seharusnya aku mengabaikannya. Harusnya aku segera masuk ke toilet dan membersihkan lengan jasku. Tapi tubuhku menghianati segala logikaku dan tanpa diperintah, kakiku telah bergerak ke arah Baekhyun.

Tepat saat langkahku berhenti di hadapannya, Baekhyun mendongak. Tatapan kami bersibobrok dan tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti lupa daratan. Gejolak gairah yang tadi sempat menghilang karena amarahku pada tumpahan _liquor_ , kini bangkit perlahan-lahan sampai aku harus meremas bagian bawah jasku untuk tetap tenang.

"Byun Baekhyun," dengan segala kewarasan yang tersisa, aku mencoba untuk tidak membuat raut wajah ingin menerkam anak orang, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengerjap di hadapanku, dan dia terlihat mencoba berdiri. Sebagai orang yang berniat peduli, aku melepas cengkramanku pada bagian bawah jas dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri.

Dalam rengkuhanku, aku bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang setengah lemas sampai-sampai ia harus bersandar ke dadaku untuk tetap berdiri. Sebelah tanganku segera merengkuh pinggangnya untuk memastikan ia tidak merosot jatuh. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam menyentuh pucuk hidungku, dan aku bisa merasakan wangi _shampoo_ -nya yang tidak pernah berubah semenjak kami berpisah. Wangi _strawberry_.

Membawa Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhanku, untuk kali ini, adalah sebuah cobaan besar. Wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya tidak hanya senormal _strawberry_ biasa, namun bercampur dengan wangi alkohol. Wangi tubuhnya benar-benar menggodaku sampai mati.

"Chanyeol..." aku bisa merasakan tubuhku yang bergetar ketika mendengarnya memanggil namaku dengan suara serak. Entah karena aku yang memang sedang bergairah atau bagaimana, suara setengah sadarnya itu justru terdengar seperti desahan di telingaku.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahuku tanpa mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan tanganku pada tubuhnya. Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah wajahnya yang memerah karena mabuk, deru nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahku, dan senyuman lebarnya yang begitu manis.

"...ini benar-benar kau?" jari lentik Baekhyun menyentuh sebelah pipiku, membuatku merasa kesulitan bernafas. Sentuhannya pada kulitku membuat sekujur tubuhku terasa meremang, padahal ia hanya mengelus pipiku, demi Tuhan, bukan penis. Tapi rasanya sudah begitu panas.

Kemudian Baekhyun tertawa. Aku tidak lagi melihat senyuman yang dipaksakan, karena mata Baekhyun jelas ikut tersenyum dengan indahnya saat Baekhyun tertawa. Di sela-sela tawanya yang begitu berantakan—bahkan dia masih bisa terlihat begitu mempesona saat mabuk—dia kembali berujar. "Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

Hatiku menghangat mendengarnya yang begitu senang saat mengatakan bahwa kami, akhirnya bertemu lagi. Baekhyun yang mabuk kali ini sepertinya ada untungnya juga buatku. Karena hanya saat dia mabuklah, dia mau berkata jujur dengan segamblang itu.

Aku lega karena bukan hanya aku, yang menantikan waktu dimana kami akan bertemu lagi.

"Sudah lama sejak aku pergi, ya," aku diam membiarkannya berbicara, dan mataku sedari tadi tak pernah berhenti menatap matanya, "kau masih saja mengagumkan, Yeol."

 _Ya,_ aku membatin, _sama-sama. Kau juga_.

"Aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun berujar lagi, masih diiringi tawa, namun kali ini adalah sebuah tawa menyakitkan yang aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Hanya saja, mendengar pengakuannya yang merindukanku, mau tak mau membuatku lantas menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

"Oh, kau merindukanku?" aku mencoba bermain-main, berujar dengan nada yang dibuat terkejut—yang sebenarnya terlihat sekali bahwa itu hanyalah akting—dan menatap Baekhyun dengan menggoda.

Masih di dalam rengkuhanku, Baekhyun terkikik sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia mendongak untuk kembali menatap tepat di mataku. Mata berhias _eyeliner_ -nya tidak pernah gagal untuk menyihirku bahkan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik.

Mungkin bagi Baekhyun, tinggi badannya sangat merepotkan karena harus mendongak jika ingin melihat wajahku. Tapi aku justru menyukainya. Dia seperti anak kecil, begitu polos saat melakukannya. Dan setiap kali dia mendongak untuk menatapku, aku selalu saja merasa gemas.

Ya, gemas. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku kebingungan apakah aku sedang merasa gemas atau sebenarnya sedang merasa tidak tahan untuk menerkamnya saat ini juga.

"Memangnya," kali ini aku memilih mengulum seringaiku, "apa yang kau rindukan dariku?"

Di hadapanku, Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar. "Semuanya," lalu jarinya bermain di pipiku lagi, "aku rindu melihat matamu, aku rindu mencium bibirmu, aku rindu menonjok pipimu, aku rindu pelukanmu, aku rindu genggaman tanganmu, aku rindu—"

Tatapan mata Baekhyun beralih ke bawah, dan aku ikut tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melotot saat aku sadar apa yang sedang dia lihat, "—penismu."

 _Fuck off!_

Kupikir tadi aku sedang menggodanya, tapi kenapa sekarang justru aku yang tergoda?

 _Shit_ , aku menyesal menanyakan apa yang dia rindukan dariku kalau begini caranya.

"Aku rindu menghabiskan waktu denganmu," suaranya semakin bertambah serak dan aku merinding, "aku rindu berkencan denganmu, aku rindu tidur berpelukan denganmu, aku rindu sentuhanmu pada tubuhku..."

Aku semakin sesak nafas mendengar deru nafas Baekhyun yang memberat, dan aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa senyuman lebar di bibirnya itu tidak hilang sedari tadi. "Aku rindu tubuhmu, Park Chanyeol."

Kemudian dia menatap wajahku kembali, membuatku refleks balik menatapnya. Pancaran matanya begitu polos seolah yang tadi sedang membahas _kerinduan-akan-sentuhan-fisik_ itu bukanlah dirinya.

Byun Baekhyun memiliki tatapan yang polos, tapi dengan _eyeliner_ yang menghiasi matanya, semuanya berubah jadi tatapan penuh godaan dan rayuan.

Di kerjapan matanya yang ketiga, aku menyerah.

"Jangan salahkan aku," dan aku meraup bibirnya.

Setelahnya, aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku berakhir di sebuah kamar bersama Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana caranya aku meminta kunci kamar villa, entah bagaimana caranya aku menggiring kami berdua ke sebuah kamar, aku tidak ingat dan tidak ambil pusing.

Karena Byun Baekhyun yang kini berada di bawahku jauh lebih memusingkan.

Baekhyun berbaring di atas kasur, dan aku tengkurap di atasnya, mengurung tubuhnya dengan tubuhku. Bibirku masih setia menyambar bibirnya, menyalurkan segala rasa rindu, frustasi, dan gairah yang menjadi satu.

Ciumanku merambat ke jidatnya, pipi, hidung, dagu, dan berakhir di lehernya. Aku mengecup lehernya berkali-kali, sesekali menjilat dan menghisap, juga sengaja menghembuskan nafasku di sana. Aku jelas tahu itu titik sensitive-nya, dan mendengar erangan dari mulutnya membuatku merasa menang.

Tanganku tidak berhenti menggerayangi tubuhnya, mengelus bahunya, perut ratanya, semakin bawah ke pinggang, hingga menggoda paha dalamnya.

Dari dalam kamar ini, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar dentuman musik dari pantai, yang baru kusadari bahwa itu adalah _Gorilla_ yang dinyanyikan Bruno Mars. Lirik yang vulgar dan Baekhyun yang terbaring pasrah di bawahku adalah perpaduan yang pas.

Di suatu malam pada musim panas ini, di tengah-tengah pesta pertunangan yang masih berlangsung, di dalam villa mewah seorang Joonmyeon. Aku berakhir bercinta dengan Baekhyun sampai tengah malam.

"Hey," aku berbisik setelah kami menyelesaikan pergulatan kami, menenggelamkan kepalaku di lehernya dan memilih beristirahat sejenak, menikmati wangi tubuhnya. Di bawahku, Baekhyun bergumam meladeniku, dan aku kembali berujar. "Ke mana saja kau dua bulan ini?"

"Bersembunyi di Busan," aku bisa merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang bergerak abstrak di punggungku, membuatku merasa tenang sekaligus bergairah.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendesah lelah. "Kau sebegitunya membenciku?"

Gelengan kepala Baekhyun dapat kurasakan. Namun tetap saja, jawabannya tidak bisa memuaskanku.

"Hubungan kita tidak kandas karenaku, Baek."

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja... Sulit melihat wajahmu tanpa merasa sakit hati." Ucapan lirih Baekhyun serasa menyayat nadiku.

"Kau tahu itu semua bukan mauku." Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku meyakinkannya dengan kalimat ini. Sebelum kami berpisah, sudah beribu kali aku mengatakannya. Tapi entah bagaimana, Baekhyun seperti tidak pernah mengerti.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan aku mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang berembun, basah karena air mata meski tak ada setetespun yang membasahi pipinya. "Kau tetap tidak bisa menentang keputusan orang tuamu."

"Tidak akan pernah bisa jika kau tidak bertahan di sampingku." Kami sama-sama terlarut dalam keheningan yang kemudian tercipta. Aku tenggelam dalam hazelnya begitu juga dengannya yang tenggelam dalam tatapanku.

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam, lamat-lamat, mencoba sebisa mungkin agar dia bisa mengerti diriku meski aku hanya menyampaikannya lewat tatapan mata. Tapi aku sangsi apakah Baekhyun mengerti maksudku.

"Dengarkan aku," aku nyaris menyerah dengan semuanya, dan aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya, mengusapnya penuh kehati-hatian seolah dia adalah porselen yang mudah pecah. Aku sebisa mungkin mencari kekuatan dalam sentuhanku pada pipinya. "kita bisa saja berjuang lebih jauh, Baek. Kau bisa saja berada di sisiku lebih lama lagi. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk meyakinkan pada semesta, pada orang tuaku, bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah pasangan yang sesungguhnya untuk Park Chanyeol. Masih ada waktu, untuk menghancurkan pertunanganku."

Tanganku berganti untuk mengusap rambutnya yang basah karena keringat sementara Baekhyun menatapku penuh keraguan. "Apa kita bahkan bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau bisa saja pergi lagi dariku, menolakku, dan kau tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa kau telah menyia-nyiakan satu kesempatan untuk kembali bersamaku. Mungkin dulu aku bisa memaklumi saat kau pergi meninggalkanku, karena kau tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tapi sekarang sudah dua bulan semenjak kau melarikan diri dariku, dan kupikir itu sudah cukup lama untuk merenungkan segalanya. Kupikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan mana yang lebih baik untuk kau pilih setelah ini. Berjuang, atau melepaskanku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas di hadapanku, dan aku bisa melihatnya yang mengurut ujung hidungnya. Aku baru ingat bahwa Baekhyun sempat mabuk dan aku mengerti, cukup memusingkan untuk memikirkan segalanya sementara dia masih dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Jadi, yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengecup bibirnya dan menggulingkan diriku di sampingnya. "Sudah, tidurlah."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun lakukan setelahnya, karena kurasa, aku sudah jatuh ke dalam alam mimpi lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Keesokannya, aku terbangun dengan Baekhyun yang ada dipelukanku. Dia masih tertidur, dan wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. Aku tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan kalau seandainya untuk di sisa hidupku selanjutnya, wajah cantik Baekhyun-lah yang kulihat pertama kali setiap bangun dari tidur.

Agak sulit untuk direalisasikan, memang. Semua tergantung kepada Baekhyun apa dia ingin ikut berjuang denganku atau memilih mengabaikanku.

Ah, memikirkannya membuat kepalaku pening.

Yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah menuruni ranjang, memungut baju-bajuku dan beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku menghabiskan sekitar dua puluh menit untuk membersihkan diri, dan tepat ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku dapat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar.

Sementara aku menghampiri seseorang di balik pintu yang merupakan seorang pelayan dengan senampan sup kaldu dan air putih, Baekhyun masih tertidur di tempatnya. Begitu aku berbalik, saat itu juga Baekhyun terbangun.

Wajahnya begitu lucu. Rambut berantakan, juga _eyeliner_ yang luntur. Bahkan dengan wajah acak-acakan seperti itu, sekali lagi, Baekhyun masih nampak begitu mempesona.

"Hey," aku menyapanya setelah meletakkan nampan di nakas dekat ranjang. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahku, dan aku bisa melihat wajah nelangsanya. "Aku mual."

Baekhyun begitu manja, dan justru itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta dengannya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi, setelah itu makan supnya agar kau tidak _hangover_ lagi." Aku berujar, dan dengan seenak jidatnya Baekhyun kemudian menyibak selimut lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku melotot ke arahnya. "Yah! Kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu lagi?"

Aku bisa melihat Baekhyun yang langsung berhenti berjalan, dan kepalanya nampak tertunduk—sepertinya mengecek tubuhnya sendiri. Setelahnya, suara cempreng memenuhi kamar kami dan Baekhyun berakhir membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menghela nafas. Bisa-bisanya dia berjalan telanjang seperti itu di hadapanku— _meskipun aku senang juga,_ sih.

Aku telah selesai mengecek barang-barang yang perlu kubawa pulang—jam tangan, ponsel, apapun—saat Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang terbalut _bathrope_ yang disediakan oleh villa. Menoleh ke arahnya, aku kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Uh, Baek, kupikir aku harus pergi karena ada pekerjaan yang harus keselesaikan." Aku berjalan sedikit terburu ke arah pintu, meski hatiku rasanya seperti ditimpa ribuan ton karena masih ingin tinggal.

Mungkin karena jawaban yang kutunggu dari Baekhyun membuat langkahku terasa berat. _Mungkin_. Dan entah kenapa, untuk hari ini, aku menjadi seorang pengecut yang tidak berani menyinggungnya bahkan sebelum aku pergi.

"Jangan lupa makan supnya, kay?" Itu menjadi kalimat terakhirku sebelum benar-benar pergi. Sekilas aku menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang hanya menatapku dalam diam, tidak bereaksi apapun atas kepergianku.

Salahku yang berharap dia tiba-tiba berlari padaku lalu menciumku dan mengatakan _ayo berjuang bersama_! Salahku yang terlalu yakin bahwa setelah tadi malam, dia mungkin sejalan denganku dan akan mempertahankan hubungan kami.

Nyatanya, yang terjadi adalah—Baekhyun diam.

Dan diam bagiku, menjelaskan segalanya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melepaskanku.

Mungkin, selama dua puluh lima tahun esistensiku di dunia, ini adalah musim panas termenyakitkan dalam diriku.

.

.

.

 _ **END!**_

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAH**_

.

.

.

 _ **Omake!**_

Aku melangkah keluar villa dengan malas-malasan. Pagi hari ini, matahari bersinar cerah, tapi hatiku tidak. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut karena memikirkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan hanya Baekhyun. Padahal kupikir baru tadi malam aku mendengar betapa Baekhyun merindukanku, tapi apa gunanya dia merindukanku kalau dia bahkan enggan berjuang bersamaku?

Sebenarnya dia masih mencintaiku atau aku yang terlalu berharap?

Mataku terpejam sampai-sampai tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang, membuat ponselku terjatuh. Dengan segera aku meminta maaf pada sosok yang kutabrak—seorang bapak-bapak—kemudian aku mengambil ponselku. Aku berniat memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku, namun mataku yang sekilas melirik layar ponsel mendapatkan sesuatu.

Sebuah pesan baru saja masuk.

Nomor asing.

Tanpa minat, aku membuka pesan tersebut, membaca isinya. Reaksiku masih biasa-biasa saja sampai untuk ketiga kalinya aku membaca pesannya—aku harus mengulangnya berkali-kali karena otakku tidak mau fokus—akhirnya aku menjerit.

Ponselku bahkan sampai terjatuh, dengan layar yang masih memperlihatkan isi pesannya—tapi aku sudah kepalang tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah kembali berlari memasuki villa.

Aku membuka pintu kamar yang sebelumnya kutempati, hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang memakan supnya. Dia menatapku penuh tanda tanya, namun setelahnya dia menyeringai.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa, menjatuhkan diriku di pelukannya dan menyambar bibir favoritku—bibir seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

' _Hey, ayo buang tunanganmu.'_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **END!**_

.

.

.

* * *

Yak! Yang ini end beneran wkwkwk. Gantung? Sebodo amat HAHAHAHA. /digampar/

Pasti habis ini review ga akan jauh jauh dari—

"Sequelnya dong kak."

"Ih gantung, harusnya dijelasin gimana mereka berjuang buat ngegagalin pertunangannya Ceye."

Dan blablabla, but i'm truly sorry karena emang, fic ini sampe disini. Doang. :")

Kalo mungkin ada yang berpikiran, "dasar author bejat! Mesti kalo bikin fanfic dimintain sequel gamau buat ew ew." MAAFKAN DAKU HUHU. Well, saya emang bejat /nggak/

Buat penjelasan aja nih, kenapa saya nggak minat/? bikin sequel buat ff ini, karena tema ff ini tuh semacem songfic gitu. Dari This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like Motherf*cker, sama ada campurannya dikit Gorilla-nya Bruno Mars. Jadi ya cuma seputar tentang Chanyeol yang ngerasa musim panasnya dia itu bakal nyelekit/? banget karena mantan seksinya ((uhuk)) yang abis ninggalin dia, muncul di depannya dia dengan segala ke- _fancy_ -annya, juga _sexy af_ yang bikin dia trance waktu baek goyang-goyang di dance spot, tapi sayang dia cuma mantan dan dia ga mungkin grepe-grepe di saat dia udah mantan doang gitu. Dia ngerasa hurt like madafaka karena kesiksa sama hasratnya sendiri, but ternyata ga cuma itu. Setelah dia berhasil nyentuh si baek ((yang bayangin aja hot banget macem yang dijabarkan di Gorilla sip sip)), dia justru kesiksa lagi karena baek g mau balik ke dia ((dia pikir)). Padahal aslinya mau, cuma baek kyk hm, malu gitu mau ngomong langsung/? Makanya bilang di sms deh wk. Biar kerasa kejutan katanya HAHAHAH.

Panjang banget kan saya jelasinnya WK. Intinya temanya cuma itu, dan saya cuma fokus di bagian gimana Chanyeol ngerasa hurt like madafaka waktu summer. Jadi buat urusan gimana ke depannya, yah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu/?

Yah, saya belain jelasin ini semua biar gaada kesalahpahaman/? lagi wkwk. Ini tuh anggep aja kayak slice of life, jadi cuma bagian dari kehidupannya mereka. Salah satu bagian yang endingnya happy ((well karena kita juga ga tau kedepannya gimana kan hahah)). Lanjutannya kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri kok, terserah sama kaliannya, mau nganggep nanti mereka bakal berhasil nyingkirin tunangannya si Chanyeol apa nggak. Happy ending or not, terserah di kaliannya yosh!

Okay, gitu aja. Kalo yang mau kritik, saran, maki-maki ((duh dedek atut:" )), monggo di kotak review. Saya tahu saya super duper sialan hhh.

Jadi, _review pleaseu?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _xoxo,  
baekfrappe._


End file.
